Lust Effect
by Changeling22
Summary: A series of loosely connected one-shots depicting the sexual encounters of the Normandy Crew and the other denizens of the Mass Effect universe. Primarily female on female action to begin with
1. Chapter 1: AshleyxEDI

Okay, now for a brand new story! I am still currently working on the next chapter of FNFAF, but I had this idea and I'm bringing it to you now. Please enjoy Lust Effect, the sexual escapades of the Mass Effect universe. While the chapters are in the same story, it's going to mostly be one-shot stories. Your first pairing, Ashley Williams and EDI.

Enjoy!  
-

Chapter One

Ashley Williams was going through…some stuff. That stuff was that she had been alone for a long time now. By alone, I of course mean single…okay, Ash was horny. Really horny, the kind of horny you only get if it's been a while. It never used to bother Ashley: she was career military, put everything into the job. The only thing Ash ever made time for outside of the military was her family. But now, it was a daily struggle to stay focused on her rounds on board the Normandy when all she wanted to do push some guy into a bed and ride him until she was satisfied.

But unfortunately, because she was career military, that meant following the rules and the rules said no fraternization. Ash was tempted to ask Commander Shepard for permission, but despite the fact that they had been through hell and back and she would probably say yes, Ash couldn't quite bring herself to ask. So, it went on for weeks: Ash was incredibly frustrated and short with almost everyone.

After a particularly bad shift where she snapped at EDI for no reason, Ash decided that enough was enough. Ash went to the starboard observation deck and locked the door behind her. This was her private place on the ship, and she needed to take care of business. Ash propped herself on her couch, where she normally read her favourite books and unzipped her jacket, not bothering to strip all the way. God, she needed this. Ashley's hands began exploring, and one hand found its way through her pants and to her pussy, her fingers gently rubbing her folds.

Ashley began to moan, her hips bucking as she rubbed. Her other hand groped her breast, teasing the nipple. Ash couldn't stop the moans coming out of her mouth, but she clamped her mouth shut to try and stifle them. Ashley went to slide her fingers inside…

"Lieutenant Commander Williams, may I have a word?"

Ashley yelped with surprise, trying to cover herself as she fell off the couch. It was EDI, standing there in her mechanical body. Ashley wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with the situation, seeing as that body beat the crap out of her and left her in hospital for months. But right now, Ash was more concerned with trying to zip up her jacket and stand to face her.

"What the hell, EDI?" Ash demanded once she was decent enough to stand. "You don't just come barging through locked doors like that!"

"My apologies," EDI said, her arms folded behind her back, chest out without a care in the world. Maybe because she was still unsatisfied, but Ash started looking at EDI's body in a way that made her pussy really, really wet. Which was new for her, seeing as she always thought of herself as straight. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Ashley asked, folding her arms. Maybe if she kept this conversation focused on EDI, Ash could get out of this before she died of embarrassment.

"You've been incredibly irritable for several weeks, and today you told me I was a 'synthetic bimbo' and stormed off. I was concerned that there could be something wrong with you. When I arrived at the door, I heard moans and incorrectly assigned them to distress."

"So you just barged in here while I was…" Ash couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Masturbating, yes," EDI said matter-of-factly, "I wasn't aware that sexual frustration could cause such irritable behaviour. I'll remember that in the future. Would you like some assistance?"

Ashley gaped. "Whhhhhy would you ask that?" Ash asked once she got control of her body back.

"Well, I've had access to Jeff's personal adult vids and there is a fair amount of female homosexual material. And friends are supposed to help each other."

"Yeah, but your body…"

"I can change the density of my skin so that it's pliable," EDI explained, "and I have self heating that can raise the temperature of my body so I'm not cold to touch." EDI walked over and gently grabbed Ashley's wrist. Ashley, curious more than afraid, let EDI lift her arm and place Ash's hand on her shoulder. The metal skin was warm to the touch, not human temperature but comfortable. Ash let EDI move the hand down and over her robotic breast. Instinctively, Ash squeezed and it felt like a normal breast. EDI let go of Ash's wrist and Ash grabbed her other breast, playing with them and teasing them. There were no nipples to play with, which was different, but Ashley kept working them anyway. EDI, after mentally making sure the door was locked and the security cams were being fed looped footage in case anyone other than her was watching (it paid to be the ship AI on occasion), moaned softly.

Ashley stepped closer to EDI, who leant up to her and kissed her. EDI's lips were soft and warm, and soon Ash forgot the fact that she was straight. For those lips, Ash would do almost anything, at least at the moment. EDI's hands began to wander over Ash's body. Ash pulled out of the kiss and nodded to EDI, who took the cue and slowly unzipped Ash's jacket for her. Sliding out of the jacket, Ash's tanned breasts were revealed, barely covered by her bra, which EDI quickly and deftly unhooked and Ash let fall to the floor.

No words were exchanged when EDI pushed Ash onto the couch and straddled her. Ash wasn't used to being the bottom, but she let EDI use those hands of hers to gently caress her breasts, gently teasing her nipples. Ash was moaning in no time and EDI eventually slid down and undid Ash's pants, sliding them and her black panties off in one movement. EDI pushed Ash's legs apart and started kissing her way up Ash's inner thigh. Ash was dripping with anticipation by the time EDI got to her pussy. EDI looked up at Ash, looking for permission.

Ashley didn't say anything, she just put a hand behind EDI's head and gently guided her in. EDI took the invitation and opened her mouth, extended her tongue and began to lick at Ash's pussy folds. Ash's body arched and she threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came. Ashley was breathing heavily as EDI came back up and the two kissed again, tongues dancing around in their mouths.

"Are you satisfied, Lieutenant Commander?" EDI asked, and Ash wasn't sure how to respond. "Or should I continue?"

"Don't you want to be satisfied?" Ash asked, and EDI shook her head.

"I'm a synthetic, I can be satisfied whenever I choose," EDI said, "I also have something to show you." EDI stepped away, and Ash watched as EDI pressed on a part of her body, just above her pussy. Ash's eyes widened as a robotic dick emerged out of EDI's body, thick and long and oh so hard.

"Do you like it?" EDI asked. "I found the modification, but was unable to test it before now."

"Oh, you've got to put that inside me right now," Ash said, widening her legs and spreading her pussy wide. EDI obliged, and teased Ashley's hole, rubbing the tip of her dick all around but not putting it inside until Ash was quivering with pleasure. EDI then thrust it inside and Ashley moaned and groaned and gasped as EDI slowly began to move.

"Oh yeah, faster EDI!" Ashley groaned and EDI obliged, lifting Ashley's leg up and getting her cock deeper into Ashley's pussy.

"Yes, yeah, Oh GOD YES! HARDER!" Ashley yelled and panted as EDI kept her pace, slamming her dick inside Ashley.

Ashley had never had sex this good. No guy could keep going for this long without cumming, but EDI just kept pounding away. Ashley reached down and began rubbing her clit, driving her body over the edge. Ashley came hard, her body convulsing as EDI held her tightly, not pulling out. Ashley was breathing heavily as EDI slowly pulled out of her, stepping back.

"Oh god, that…" Ashley said breathlessly, "that was incredible."

"I am pleased you're satisfied, Lieutenant Commander," EDI said as she retracted her dick.

"EDI, you just fucked me good," Ashley said, laying back, "You can call me Ashley. And we are definitely doing this again."

"Of course…Ashley," EDI said, and leant down and kissed Ashley, who eagerly reciprocated. Maybe there was something to these same-sex liasons after all. Ashley quickly tidied herself up before EDI opened the door. Now she was satisfied, Ashley could focus on her duties.

If one good thing came from this, it was that Ashley wasn't weirded out by EDI's new body anymore.

That definitely won't be the last we see of Ashley and EDI's escapades (I love that word) but we'll give them a break. Next on the list is FemShep and Samantha Traynor, because let's face it, they're pretty hot. I'm mostly going for lesbian couplings in this story because there's not a whole lot of them in the source material. But, there may be some Male/Female and Male/Male down the track, but don't get your hopes up.


	2. Chapter 2: ShepardxTraynor

Well, this was a long time coming, mostly because I wasn't sure how to write these two. So, I decided, in the interest of maybe changing the way this story is going - making it more structured than just several one-shots. At any rate, I require some help on a possible plot point. Asari futanari? Yay or nay? Liara is either going to appear in the next chapter or the one after it, and some variation is going to be needed. Let me know in a review or a PM whether just Liara or all Asari should have futa cock: other pornography is decidedly uninterested in being consistent on the matter.

As for FNFAF, that story is on hiatus as I decide if I want to continue with Lisa and her sexcapades or start a new story with some new characters.

Anyway, the next chapter is either going to be LiaraxShepard, a threesome between Shepard, Traynor and Diana Allers or a foursome with Ash, EDI, Shep and Traynor. Because of reasons, damnit!

Have at it, already, and let me know what you think of this chapter because it does help keep my motivation up.

* * *

Lust Effect

Chapter Two

Samantha Traynor was nervous as hell, riding the elevator to Shepard's quarters. What was she thinking? "Oh, sure commander, I'll come straight up!" Traynor's nervousness was enhanced by her excitement. Did Shepard know that she had a crush on her C.O? Of course, by 'crush' Traynor meant 'uncontrollable lust'. Once she had heard that Commander Shepard was taking control of the Normandy, and during their orbit of Mars and subsequent fleeing to the Citadel, Traynor had listened to the scuttlebutt. It was mostly fairly standard stuff, mostly about Shepard's combat abilities and the past missions she'd run as a Spectre. But when Traynor casually asked one of the bridge crew about Shepard's love life, that's when she got the juiciest piece of gossip.

Commander Shepard, saviour of the Citadel, had slept her way through almost every major race since becoming a Spectre. According to said bridge crew member, her tally was currently four human women, three asari (apparently Shepard got the famed Consort to seduce HER instead of the other way around) a hanar (don't ask, Shepard doesn't like to talk about it) and a quarian. When Traynor inquired further, she learned that only the hanar could possibly have been male. Once she realised she had a shot, Traynor resolved to at least sleep with her C.O, but that resolve got shaken every time Shepard was near her and she got nervous and started babbling. The bridge crew member counselled Traynor against it, saying that while they'd never heard of Shepard being disrespectful in any way, all of those were very temporary at the most and all one night stands at the least.

But Traynor couldn't stop thinking about Shepard. That red hair, the way she moved, the way her body curved. Traynor used to think that it was a superficial attraction, like what she felt towards EDI and that smooth voice of hers. But as she got to know Shepard, as her commander made it clear she valued Traynor as a person as well as part of the crew, the attraction went much deeper than that.

So, in a play to get Shepard alone and see where they stood, Traynor had suggested that they could hang out at her place for a game of chess.

Traynor didn't actually think Shepard would say yes.

But she had, and now Traynor was bobbing up and down as the elevator ascended slowly towards either extreme pleasure, close friendship or having to find another ship to serve on. But Traynor had a plan, and it all hinged on Cerberus thinking Shepard was too good to shower with the grunts.

The elevator stopped and opened, revealing the form of Commander Shepard, dressed in her civilian clothes and smiling, which sent Traynor's heart into overdrive.

"Glad you could make it," Shepard said, and Traynor smiled back.

"Of course, commander," Traynor said, stepping out of the elevator and following Shepard into her quarters. Traynor gaped: she hadn't had a good chance to take in the fact that Shepard's quarters were _huuuge._

"Wow," Traynor said, looking around, "I've lived in apartments smaller than this."

"It is pretty spacious," Shepard said, "Cerberus wanted me comfortable. You should feel the bed: Alliance didn't swap out the silk sheets."

Silk sheets! Traynor loved the way silk felt against her skin. Traynor turned around and saw her chance: behind Shepard's desk, a private bathroom. "Don't tell me that you have a private shower? This place is heaven."

"Oh, yeah," Shepard said, slightly confused, "the shower is amazing. Constant pressure and hot water too."

Traynor saw her chance. "Do you mind if I borrow it for a bit before we start? I came right up after my shift ended. I didn't have a chance."

"Sure, go ahead," Shepard said, "I'll wait." Shepard went over to her couch while Traynor, making sure to keep the door open, stripped naked and stepped into the shower, firing it up.

Once the hot water cascaded over her bare body, Traynor was in heaven. The feeling of a proper shower was almost orgasmic, and Traynor had to keep her hands busy with soap to stop her from playing with herself. Of course, soaping herself up wasn't much of a preventative measure as she would have liked.

"This shower is amazing," Traynor said loudly, not turning around to see if Shepard was watching her, "I can feel my stress melting away."

"You're welcome to it any time," Shepard said and Traynor grinned. "So, got anyone special, Traynor?" Traynor almost had a heart attack.

"Uh, no, not right this second," Traynor said after a second of silence, "but I do have my eye on someone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Traynor said, choosing her words carefully, "But I need to be sure I'm not going to be another conquest. You know? I want to be treated right, whether it's just a fling or not."

"Maybe you should try asking them out? See where it goes."

"Well," Traynor said, "That would depend on if she's interested." Silence from Shepard, and before Traynor could think she'd stepped over the line, a pair of hands snaked around her and pulled her close.

"Oh," Shepard's voice was husky in her ear, "She's very interested." Traynor moaned as Shepard's hands grabbed her breasts and kissed her neck. Shepard turned Traynor around and pulled her in for a kiss. Traynor was, internally, punching the air as she made out with Shepard, their lips not parting for a second while Shepard pushed Traynor against the wall of the shower, water falling on them both. Traynor's hands came up, wandering over Shepard's body.

It was then that Traynor noticed that Shepard was fully clothed. For some reason, that turned Traynor on even more. Her hands slid up Shepard's shirt, before turning the tables and pushed Shepard under the water, soaking her to the skin. Shepard moaned as Traynor massaged her breasts, being both fierce and gentle. Shepard responded by grabbing Traynor's ass, making her squeal with delight, The two began to make out again, Traynor pushing her tongue into Shepard's mouth, who reciprocated eagerly. The shower cascaded over them as Shepard moved her hands over Traynor's body, one hand finding home on one of Traynor's ample breasts and the other began to tease Traynor's asshole. Traynor responded by sliding a hand down and rubbing Shepard's pussy through her pants.

Shepard broke off the make out session and looked straight into Traynor's eyes. "Bed, now." Shepard shut off the shower and smacked Traynor on the ass as they climbed out of the shower. Traynor yelped in surprise, before turning and pushing Shepard against the wall, before making out with her furiously. Shepard responded in kind, grabbing Traynor's ass and lifting her into the air. Traynor wrapped her legs tightly around Shepard's waist as Shepard shoved her tongue down into Traynor's mouth. Traynor began to grind on Shepard's stomach, sending waves of pleasure through her body. When the kiss broke apart, the room was filled with Traynor's moans and grunts of pleasure. The two looked into each other's eyes as Traynor increased her speed, bringing herself so close to orgasm. Traynor pushed her mouth onto Shepard's, while Shepard used her arms to speed Traynor up even more. Traynor arched her back and let out an orgasmic scream as she came, before slumping onto Shepard's body, exhausted.

No words were needed between them: Shepard carried Traynor over to her bed and laid her down before peeling off her wet clothing, running her hands over her body while Traynor touched herself, eating the eye candy. Shepard climbed onto the bed and started kissing her way up Traynor's body, moving oh so slowly. Traynor moaned as Shepard's lips met her skin, caressing her way up her leg and stomach, delicately sucking and biting her nipples. Traynor let out a groan as Shepard sucked on her breast, a hand dropping down between her legs. Shepard slowly eased a finger inside Traynor's pussy, before inserting two more and began fingering her. Traynor was in total ecstasy as Shepard used her thumb to tease Traynor's clit. Traynor couldn't hold back, and for the second time she climaxed, her orgasmic scream echoing through the room.

"Oh my god," Traynor panted as Shepard lay down next to her, "That was amazing."

"And we're not done yet," Shepard said, slyly, copping a feel as she pulled Traynor on top of her. Shepard grabbed the back of Traynor's head and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. It was Traynor's turn to explore Shepard's body. As her hands explored, Traynor moved her mouth to Shepard's neck and gently bit down. Traynor moved her knee between Shepard's leg, moving it slowly and getting the sexiest moans out of her C.O.

"Harder," Shepard breathed, and Traynor obliged. Biting down harder on Shepard's neck, Traynor pushed her knee harder into Shepard's pussy, grinding faster. After a few minutes, when Shepard was close to release, Traynor stopped and began to move down, imitating Shepard's kisses and caresses as she moved down between Shepard's legs, putting her mouth to Shepard's pussy. Shepard gasped as Traynor used her tongue like an expert, finding every spot to make Shepard's body feel like it was on fire. Shepard's body convulsed with orgasm as Traynor used her fingers to rub her clit, her entire body convulsing while Traynor lapped up her juices.

"Hmm, silk sheets," Traynor mused, writhing on the bed as she and Shepard snuggled. "Cerberus really wanted you to be on their side, didn't they?"

"Should've seen what Miranda did," Shepard said softly, stroking Traynor's cheek, "That's a story that'll get you excited."

"Oh, I bet," Traynor said, before the two of them dissolved into giggles. So began a new relationship for the two of them, as well as the juiciest bit of scuttlebutt to hit the Normandy.


	3. Chapter 3: ShepardTraynorxAllers

Chapter 3:

Diana Allers was sitting in her room, down in the bowels of the Normandy, absently typing away at her latest story. Getting embedded on the Normandy was one of her better assignments, but it was still boring basically being shoved in the broom closet. But it was better than nothing, so she wouldn't complain.

But this story wasn't one of her big stories, it was more of a magazine piece for one of her nom-de-plumes. Diana had been on the ship long enough to hear the rumours about Shepard's…less than strict enforcement on sexual liaisons between crew members. Considering the Reaper threat, it made sense that some of the rules would be relaxed to keep morale up. Diana chuckled to herself as she made that joke in her head.

But it was the rumours about Shepard and her inner circle that excited Allers the most. The most respected soldier in the Alliance military apparently was a total sex fiend. Allers, while writing up this story (it wouldn't be read by anyone who would take it too seriously), was also searching for a famed security video of Shepard on Omega back during her Cerberus days. It shouldn't take too long now.

A ping on her omnitool told Allers that she'd found it. She made sure her door was locked before she opened the video. It showed Shepard dressed in a skimpy black dress on Aria T'Loak's couch. At the moment she was simply chatting to Aria, renowned crime lord of Omega, but Diana knew that wasn't ALL that could have happened here. This video was hard to find, even on the extranet. No sound either, which made context sketchy at best.

Diana decided to stop waiting and simply started fast-forwarding the video. Then she had to skip back after she went too far. But this was good footage: Aria moved closer to Shepard and parted her legs, forcing Shepard into a kiss. Diana was surprised when Shepard kissed back and didn't judo flip Aria down into the crowd below. Aria began to finger a panty-less Shepard, using her other hand to pull the dress down to reveal Shepard's ample breasts. Diana felt her nipples harden and her pussy moisten as she watched Shepard let herself be dominated by this asari crime-lord. Aria forced Shepard to lay down before stripping herself down, getting busy with Shepard, fingering her to Shepard's obvious delight. Then Aria gestured and stepped back, leaving Shepard panting.

Diana almost went into shock as several men of different races, including a batarian came in and surrounded Shepard, who let them manhandle her off of the couch and into kneeling before them and their very long, very hard cocks. Aria joined in the circle, grabbing Shepard and forcing her into sucking the batarian's rock hard cock. Diana had to undo her dress and let her own breasts out just to alleviate the pain of her nipples pressing against the fabric. This shouldn't be so arousing…oh, who was she kidding? Diana had almost this exact fantasy most nights.

Shepard was eagerly sucking on that cock, as well as jerking two others while Aria fingered and groped her from behind, before letting one of her subordinates push their cock into her mouth. The second they tried to force it down further into Aria's throat however, a biotic blast sent him flying backwards. Diana let out a giggle as she watched him disappear from the footage, before Aria pulled Shepard away from the men and kissed her again. One of the men, a turian, got down and parted Shepard's legs, using his cock to tease Shepard's pussy. Diana gasped as Shepard was penetrated, and Aria forced her to ride the cock, leaning right over so the batarian could…oh, oh wow. Diana watched as the batarian pushed his way into a clearly moaning Shepard's ass, before her mouth was filled with a human cock. Aria rubbed herself as Shepard was claimed by these three men, and Diana could hardly stop herself from doing the same.

Diana couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, stripped down and sat back down, spreading her legs and rubbing her pussy as she watched Shepard get fucked hard by criminals. Soon, Shepard was surprised and clearly enjoying being used, even as…Diana couldn't believe her eyes when the men all came inside Shepard, who looked like she was loving it. The men all left after pulling out of Shepard, leaving her lying on her back on the floor. Shepard was panting, exhausted as Aria made another hand gesture, and one of her men brought out a strap on dildo as well as a large vibrator. Diana slid her fingers inside of herself as Aria put on the strap on, forcing it into Shepard's mouth. Not that she required much persuasion: Shepard eagerly sucked on it, getting on her knees and exposing her ass. The man who brought the vibrator quickly shoved it inside Shepard's asshole, turning it on to max. Shepard was then turned around and bent over so Ara could fuck her pussy. Shepard's face was now away from the camera, but Diana didn't need to see it.

Diana found herself needing more stimulation as she watched Aria and Shepard swap positions, Shepard riding Aria and grabbing Aria's massive tits. Diana had an omnitool app for just this situation: a self-pleasure program that created a hard-light dildo that moved on its own. Or, if you had the deluxe version…Diana hit her preferred settings and held her hand out. Her omnitool fabricated two dildos and slid them into her pussy and her asshole. Diana hadn't done this to herself in a while: her ass was tight and it was uncomfortable for a moment, but oh _god_ did it start to feel good after a while. Diana kept watching and Shepard came hard as Aria fucked her missionary style. Aria then did something totally unexpected and laid down, pulling off the strap on and offering it to Shepard, who took it and tossed it away. Instead, Shepard pulled the vibrator out of her ass and shoved it deep into Aria's pussy.

Diana couldn't take it anymore: she screamed loudly as she came, her pushy gushing with juices. The video finally ended, and Diana was breathing heavily as she let the dildos vanish, but not without a few good after orgasm thrusts.

Diana, armed with this knowledge, needed to know if Shepard was still into casual sex.

* * *

"Okay, Allers," Shepard said, folding her arms as she let the reporter in. "What is this about?"

"I hope you're still following your journalistic integrity," Samantha Traynor said, sitting and typing at Shepard's desk.

"Of course," Allers said, before taking a deep breath and bringing up her omnitool, "But this is more of a "help me help you" situation."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, and Allers held out her hand and the video of Shepard on Omega began to play. Traynor frowned, then her eyes widened as Shepard and Aria began to have sex. Shepard didn't change her expression, not even when the gangbang started.

"Honey, is there something you want to tell me?" Traynor asked Shepard. Shepard gave her a look.

"What, that I was invited to a private orgy after defeating the Collectors, and neither Aria nor myself were able to wait and get behind closed doors before we started?" Shepard asked. "If you want my whole sexual history, sweetheart, we're going to be here a while."

"Right, sorry, I was just surprised is all," Traynor said, sheepish, "But if your history is like this," she gestured to the still playing video of Shepard and Aria's gangbang, "What chance do I have at satisfying you?"

"Honey," Shepard said, now ignoring Allers and pulling Traynor close, "Let me put it this way: if I ever want to have sex with someone that isn't you from now on, I will tell you and ask you for permission first. And if you want to do the same, I only ask that you tell me. Before or after the fact, I don't mind."

"Well, in that case," Traynor said coquettishly, "I was hoping that you and I could maybe convince EDI to test that body of hers out."

"I'll order her to, if that makes you feel better," Shepard said, before pulling Traynor into a passionate kiss. Allers' dress was feeling uncomfortably tight in the chest area again. "Now, what do you say about helping me fuck our dear reporter's brains out?"

"Wait, what?" Allers said, shocked. Traynor gave Allers a look over, licked her lips and then went over to the door and locked it. Allers backed away as Shepard advanced, looking like a wild animal being presented with easy prey.

"You didn't show me that vid to blackmail me into something, Allers," Shepard said, stalking Allers slowly until Allers bumped into her bed and stumbled back, falling onto the covers. "You wanted me in the mood, didn't you?"

"Uh," Allers said, really turned on and very concerned right now, "Yeah, I wanted to see if you were really into…you know?"

Shepard didn't answer, but she turned to Traynor, giving her a questioning look. Traynor nodded and began to strip herself down. Shepard looked at Allers with a hunger in her eyes before climbing on top of her, forcing their mouths together. Allers melted into the kiss, pushing up and against Shepard, trying to flip her over. But the muscles of a well-trained Spectre gave her no traction, and Shepard forced her down, looking into her eyes deeply.

"No you don't," Traynor said, sneaking up and fondling Shepard under her clothes, lifting her away from Allers. "I want to see you, Allers." Traynor teased Shepard, who surrendered herself and just started moaning as Traynor let one hand squeeze her breasts and her other slide down and start rubbing her pussy. Allers began to grope herself as she watched the display, and she quickly kicked off her heels and unzipped her dress, tugging it off and throwing it to the floor.

"Oh god, those are huge," Traynor said, watching Allers play with her tits. "Those have to be augmented.

"Nope," Allers said, "All natural." Allers jiggled them a bit, showing them off before she got on her knees and began to work Shepard from the front, forcing her mouth to Shepard's and sliding her hands up to grab at Shepard's breasts. Traynor let her, and began to focus on teasing Shepard's pussy. Shepard just let them tease her, playing with Allers' tits. They were firm, but soft.

Allers looked at Traynor, who gave her a nod. Allers let go of Shepard and leant back on the bed, spreading her legs and beckoning Shepard forward. Traynor slid Shepard's shirt off, revealing her own ample cleavage. Traynor gently pushed Shepard forward and guided her into Aller's pussy before going back to pull Shepard's pants off. Shepard teased Allers with her fingers before letting her tongue do the work. Allers moaned loudly as soon as Shepard began to work, licking and fingering her pussy. Oh GOD that was incredible! Allers looked behind Shepard and saw Traynor getting her fill of Shepard's juices, licking deeply and teasing Shepard's asshole.

Allers, trying to focus through the pleasure, began to run her favourite program from her omnitool. It wasn't fair that Traynor wasn't getting pleasured. Allers was rewarded by hearing Traynor squeal with delight and surprise as the two hard-light cocks slid their way inside her pussy and asshole. Traynor went back into Shepard, fingering her asshole furiously as she ate Shepard's pussy. Shepard began to moan into Allers' pussy, and Allers gripped the bedsheets in her fists as she felt herself get close. Allers screamed as she came, covering Shepard in juices. Traynor came as well, but Allers kept those cocks inside her, forcing her to keep cumming as she brought Shepard to orgasm. Shepard didn't scream, she just grunted through it, before pulling Allers and Traynor together for a hot three way make out session.

None of them would realise that Allers drone was recording until tomorrow. But all Shepard would do is ask for a copy of the vid.


End file.
